


During The Seoul Lights

by Omopuff



Series: Seoul Lights [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Rare Pairings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omopuff/pseuds/Omopuff
Summary: Ten thinks that maybe yes, maybe it is worth it, he can take all the hardship if it means he gets Siwon out of it.(or Siwon and Ten's first night together)





	During The Seoul Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is the smut of Ten and Siwon's first night together on Under The Seoul Lights, i hope everyone enjoys it :3

…they are going towards the parking lot where Ten knows Siwon car is waiting, he doesn't know if that's allowed, if he can go with him instead of heading back to the dorms with the members but then again, he doesn't particularly care at the moment.

The ride is quick and quiet, during his time in SM many things had happened that make him question if it was really worth it, sometimes he thinks its not but other times, like at this precise moment when Siwon just parked and is looking at him like he’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen, Ten thinks that maybe yes, maybe it is worth it, he can take all the hardship if it means he gets Siwon out of it.

“Ten…” Whatever the older man was about to say gets lost as Ten kisses him, many things are running on his mind but he knows that Siwon is trying to be polity and let Ten takes his time in case he wants to back out but there’s no way he’s backing out now, he wants this, he wants Siwon and he needs him to want him back, any other time and with any other person he would have never taken the initiative but this is Siwon Hyung, the man he’s been dreaming about for years and he just wants to be close, the kiss is simple no big fireworks or crazy passion on it and Ten prefers it that way because when he and Siwon separate the older man is looking at him as if he’s the sweetest person he’s ever seen

Siwon is smiling when he talks again “upstairs” are his words and getting out of the car, Ten takes a few seconds to calm down, this is actually happening his going to his Hyung apartment, and he’s more nervous than he anticipated, Siwon is at his door in seconds and before he knows it there’s elevators, a hand on his tailbone, security guards and he’s inside Siwon’s apartment now against the door as the older man hands are on his hips, foreheads together and Ten closes his eyes slowly because he doesn’t know how to react to this calm and delicate attention his Hyung is giving him, Siwon takes his time with everything and it seems sex is not the exception, his hands find their way inside Ten’s shirt and everything het heated from there.

“Siwon” he whimpers, the other man humming to show he’s listening “Hyung..”

“Tell me what you want baby”

“I… I just…” lips are on his neck now and focus on not let whimpers get out from his lips “kiss me” he pleads, Siwon bites his neck and trails kisses all the way to his lips, when their lips finally connect he lets out a growl that has Ten knees threatening with giving out.

Dreaming with kissing Siwon was nothing compared to the real thin, the man kisses like his life depends on it so Ten does his best to match his pace, deepening the kiss and parting his lips, hands graving his shoulders and arms, getting on his tip toes to compensate for the height difference.

Siwon bites his bottom lip and a moan leaves Ten provoking a growl from the other man, Ten hands are everywhere touching as much as they can and Siwon is no different his hands finding his nipples under the fabric and making him want to whimper, holding back the sounds becomes harder with every touch and second that passes.

“Quit trying to be quiet” are Siwon’s words against his lips and Ten sights “Let me hear it” the older man pleas, Teen lets loose his overpowering feeling for the other man, moans leaving his lips as another kiss makes him dizzy. Hands are grasping his thighs, lifting him up in the process and another moan can be heard when Siwon carries him to his room as if he weights nothing.

“That was hot” he says once Siwon places him on the bed, the other man laughs and takes off his shirt knocking the air out of Ten “You’re so hot”

“Glad you think that” there’s a smirk on Siwon’s face now but Ten can be bothered by it.

Hands grasp his shirt and soon enough Siwon has made fast work of his clothes leaving him only in his underwear “I’ve been hoping for this for the longest time” Siwon says against his neck, hands all over Ten making him feel like he’s on fire, definitely dreams could never match the real thing.

“Take this off” he pleads trying to unbutton Siwon jeans and failing miserably in the prosses, the older man complies removing himself from Ten long enough to take the rest of his clothes off, he’s perfect in everyway and Ten just wants to take as much as he can from him, in seconds he’s on his knees in front of Siwon’s groin, the older man has a hand on his hair “Are you sure baby?” he asks and Ten nods as he licks his lips, Siwon knees buckle but his hold on Ten hair is strong stopping him from leaning forward “Talk” he orders.

“I’m sure” he says and Siwon pushes him towards his member, Ten does his best by trying to take as much of Siwon’s as he cans on his mouth hand grasping what he can’t, the growls Siwon lets out fueling his desire to please the older man. Ten relaxes his jaw and moans around his length, the last of Siwon’s resolve seems to banish then and he’s bucking his hips, fucking Ten’s mouth making the younger whimper in pleasure “Fuck” Siwon curses before stopping and removing Ten from his length, the confusion on his eyes been dismissed by Siwon’s words “You’re so good to me, but I want to be inside you more than I want to come in your mouth” for the second time that night Ten is lift by Siwon and placed on the bed, he knows he must be blushing ridiculously with all the praises Siwon is giving him between kisses on his legs.

His underwear is removed he closes his eyes feeling self-conscious all of a sudden, unable to grasp his mind around the idea that this is indeed real that Siwon is leaving bites and hickeys all over his neck and torso “So perfect” he says after a particular hard bite on his collarbone “Hyung… please…”

“Please, what?” Siwon smirks at him and Ten is beyond caring, hell beg if that what it takes.

“Please take me” he whimpers, Siwon kisses him hard and Ten keeps giving small pleads in between kisses, Siwon puts two fingers inside Ten’s mouth and the younger boy starts sucking trying to be as messy as possible, Siwon moans in contentment taking his fingers out when he deems them coated enough.

The first finger was easy, the small discomfort being masked by Siwon kisses and praises against his lips, the second hurt, the stretch making Ten body tense “Relax for me” asked Siwon, his hand closing around Ten’s arousal making his head spin with the contrast between pleasure and pain, slowly Siwon keep stretching him and in minutes Ten was moaning again in pleasure, begging once more for Siwon to just take him. Siwon however had other plans and started working another finger inside the boy “Hyung please, just please”

“Just a little more baby, I don’t want to hurt you”

“You wont Hyung please” he begged but Siwon didn’t falter and continued working his three fingers inside him, making sure he was stretched enough to take him, the preparation was slow and Ten needed more.

“Say baby boy, would you let me take you?”

“Please” his answer is no more than a whisper, Siwon smiles at him removing his fingers and aligning himself with his entrance, moans and whimpers surround the room as he bottoms out, Ten is shivering at this point feeling the best he’s ever felt.

“Ten” Siwon moans and Ten brings him down and starts kissing him trying to project how much he’s enjoying it on the kiss, Siwon responds just as enthusiastically and soon enough the kiss becomes sloppy, to much teeth and tongue but Ten likes it that way, he looses himself on the feeling of Siwon inside of him, his thrust hard and fast making Ten’s head spin, the hands grasping his thighs would surely leave bruises behind and Ten wouldn’t have it any other way.

Siwon groans and gives a particularly hard thrust and Ten thinks he sees stars behind his eyelids “There” he pleads and Siwon gives it to him, the feeling making him tremble and moan louder than he has all night, he’s beyond feeling embarrassed by now “So good” Siwon says when he knows Ten’s close “Come for me baby” and Ten does, his orgasm taking the last of his sanity, he comes so hard he barely manages to breath with how intense the after shock is, Siwon’s still pounding into him and he’s so oversensitive he feels tears spilling out of his eyes, seconds latter Siwon is moaning his name and coming inside of him.

Ten’s not sure how long they stay like that, Siwon gives him small kisses and does his best not to crush him but even if he did Ten thinks he wouldn’t mind he’s to blissed to note anything else, his limbs are tingling and his head’s still spinning, and maybe it is worth it, all the hardship, all the training, the sleep deprivation, maybe it’s all worth it because he got Siwon out of it.

 

 

 

The morning light covers Ten body and Siwon knows he’s gone for the younger boy, his calm breathing hitting his neck while his skin display the marks Siwon left there hours ago.

He doesn’t regret a thing but he does feel conflicted, things happened too fast for his liking and the younger boy will get in many troubles for leaving without letting anyone know where he was going, for Siwon it was worth every second but he’s not the one who just debuted, he’s not the one that will get scolded for his reckless behavior and he wont even be around to try and help Ten, he’s supposed to be getting ready for tour not admiring the way the light cast shadows where his fingers are caressing the skin on the boys neck and shoulders.

“This is not how I wanted things to go, I wanted to take my time with you, with this, but I'm going on tour in a few days and I won't be back until next month…” he whispers because he feels that speaking loudly would disrupt the moment, Ten moves on his embrace and sighs but doesn’t say a word so Siwon moves to hover over him taking in every detail on the boy's face, he’s beautiful and is a miracle that Siwon managed to stay away for so long but now that he has him he would never let him go. 

Siwon kisses him, cheeks, forehead, eyes, nose and lips, Ten lets a small whimper out with every kiss, eyes closed and cheeks coloring, he’s relaxing again under Siwon’s administrations and the older man feel powerful for the effect he has on the boy “But I'm so glad to have you here, I want you to wait for me” Ten starts nodding even before he finish the sentence and his cheeks color even more, Siwon would be lying if he said that didn’t make his heart skip a beat, the boy is so perfect and he doesn’t even know it, he starts kissing his neck again, delighted of the small noises leaving the boys lips as his hands go to grip Ten’s thighs under the covers, caressing all the skin he can reach and positioning himself between his legs, the sun warming their bodies.


End file.
